1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a desktop computer, more particularly to a desktop computer with an external power supply module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional desktop computer includes an internal power supply module disposed inside a housing of a main computer module for supplying power to a plurality of electronic devices that are mounted in the housing. The greater the number of electronic devices that are in use, the greater will be required power load. Due to the use of capacitors and inductor coils in the power supply module, the size of the power supply module can not be reduced. Accordingly, the size of the main computer module of the conventional desktop computer also cannot be reduced. In addition, when the conventional desktop computer is upgraded, a new power supply module may not fit inside the housing of the main computer module, thereby resulting in inconvenience during assembly.
Furthermore, it is noted that the power supply module in the main computer module generates heat and electromagnetic radiation, thereby resulting in the need to resolve complex heat-dissipating and electromagnetic interference shielding issues.